


Shut The Hell Up, Hamada.

by WhimsicalWordsmith



Series: 5 Words, 1 Story [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, Swearing, dgaf af, like duh, one smooch, shameless af, thats all peeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalWordsmith/pseuds/WhimsicalWordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all honesty, its all Honey Lemon's fault. </p><p>She's a lovely girl, but by all rights, she should be held accountable with what happened to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut The Hell Up, Hamada.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I suck at writing in second-person, Reader has the nickname of VIti. Short for Vitriol because reader-san is so tsundere.
> 
> WORDS: Cake / Cinnamon / Blackberry / Bathrobe / Aloe (Vera)

"Ow— _Goddamnit_ , that fucking hurt, Hamada!" You growl, clinging to the bathrobe wrapped around the rest of your body that wasn't burned under the sun. Tadashi Hamada – beloved lab mate, hellish study buddy, and the one person you have a humongous, will-take-this-secret-to-the-grave crush on – merely chuckles at your expense as he slathers aloe gel all over your left side.

"Sit still, [F/N]! They just patched up your wounds! Don't reopen—Crap, you okay?" Tadashi asks especially when he pressed too hard on a red, slightly peeling patch of your skin, making you twitch slightly and hiss.

"I'm _fine!_ "

In all honesty, its all Honey Lemon's fault. She's a lovely girl, but by all rights, she should be held accountable with what happened to you.

One, she had forgotten to mention that you were all going to the nearby beach, and since she was getting all over that health-craze, packed a lot of fruits and ignored your pleas of getting something deep fried and covered in chocolate for snacks and pushed a box of blackberries in your hands instead. Alright, not so good as deep fried Mars bar, but you'll take it. Two, she had also failed to mention that despite staying at Fred's nearby cottage which was as far from the general public as possible, it was near a hotel where there was a bunch of no-good frat people who were hard-core liver-destroyers and wild partygoers. Long story short, you got into a bar-fight on behalf of her naivety – or, untimely commentary, as Gogo puts it – and had required approximately twenty or so stitches in total whilst sending seven of the men to a nearby hospital. Needless to say, Gogo's proud grin aimed at you was easier to focus than Hamada's worrying voice and skittish hands, inspecting you twice and over for wounds.

"Are you done yet, Hamada?" You need to get out now! You can't let this stupid crush get a hold of what little control you have left and throw it out of the window!

"Almost, [Y/N]. Just relax!" He laughs, wiping his hands. You're itching to move about and leave, but a stern look sent your way cements you on the spot "Jeez, with the way you're acting, it seems like you didn't have the sunburn at all!"

Ah, yes. The third and final point as to why you were in this situation. See, after the bar fight, you have had your fill of social interaction for the day and had listened to Honey Lemon's instructions of 'go and cool off', Ergo, off you went to explore the isolated tide pools on your own, and fell asleep on your side the whole afternoon. The only way the Nerd Crew found you by dusk was when they heard you swearing your head off from the distance.

You curled up on your non-sunburnt side, twisting your head to fire the comeback ready in your mouth. Seeing his coffee-coloured eyes filled with amusement and concern killed said comeback, so you settle with a growl of, "I hope Hiro does something stupid and that it has nothing to do with me."

Hamada – stupid, smiling, selfless, idiotic Hamada – merely scoffed and pat your head, running his fingers through your [h/c] hair. "He already does enough of that without you doing any sort of egging on. I'm used to it, and I left Baymax just in case he does decide to do something stupid. Now, don't do anything to reopen your wounds or irritate your sunburnt side, and I'll be in the bath."

"Yes, mother." You ground out, ignoring his laughter at the expense of shovelling more blackberries in your mouth.

**o0o**

You woke up to the sound of pacing, and the smell of food.

Blinking your eyes open, you sit up and rearrange the robe on you to look more presentable as you take in the sight in Hamada's room. Honey Lemon on the chair, twiddling her fingers and uncrossing and re-crossing her legs as often as possible. Fred's reading a magazine, covering his whole face. Gogo is like a statue; stony, chewing her gum and barely breathing. Wasabi was pacing nervously, re-arranging the furniture around the living room. All of them listened to Tadashi's rushed, almost-yelling voice permeated the tense atmosphere, and from what you're hearing, its got something to do with Hiro.

And a 'cinnamon challenge'? What the—?

_Oh, God._

Growling, you stomped out of your spot and swiftly snatched the phone from Tadashi's hand before placating him with another, blatantly ignoring the hurrying thump-thump of his heart under your palm.

"Hiro." You control your voice to make it equal, hearing the wheezed breathing from the smaller Hamada. "You did something stupid, and I'm going to help you out of it before your big brother gets a heart attack on us. Now, assuming you've dragon breathed most of it out, I need you to grab the biggest mug you've got, fill it with water and chug it down. Then, leave this phone on speaker near Baymax."

"Viti, what are you doing!?" Wasabi was in near hysterics as you listened to Hiro following your instructions. By phase two, you inhaled before making a quick jerking motion with your slightly less-sunburnt arm, reopening a wound as well.

"OW, GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING, FUCK THE FUCKER FUCKING FUCKITY FUCK!"

You grin as you hear the inflation on the other side, the slight pitter patter of vinyl on wood before the robotic voice of Baymax was assessing the trouble that the younger Hamada is in. After what needed to be done was done, you exhale and hand the phone back to Tadashi before sitting on one of the chairs and pop in a couple more blackberries in your mouth. Flabbergasted stares and Tadashi's relieved sigh pulls you out of your reverie, and you stare back at them confusedly, getting unnerved at Hamada's unreadable look.

"Baymax has got him covered. Hiro doesn't need the hospital, but I think he's learned his lesson. The upgrades on Baymax should last so that he is able to take care of Hiro if Aunt Cass is still isn't back before we've arrived."

"Ah." You merely say, before looking away to focus at the mish-mash of a dinner laid out on the table, surrounding a cake with candles that says 'Happy Birthday.'

"Wait, who's birthday are we celebrating?"

Gogo and Tadashi's laughter diffuses the tense atmosphere, alerting the rest of them to stare at their clueless friend.

"Yours, Viti." Gogo grins, popping her gum. Honey Lemon and Fred had just begun giggling; Wasabi had let his dignity go and face palmed, prompting Tadashi into another fresh peal of laughter.

Gods, if being ignorant of the events would result in that kind of sound from Hamada, then you'd happily be ignorant for the rest of your life.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VITI!" Honey Lemon's enthusiastic greeting and hug, accompanied by party poppers blasted by Fred, was enough to split open the rest of your wounds. After an embarrassed "Oh...", you blow out the candles and weather pats from Wasabi and an enthusiastic punch from Gogo before you meet Hamada's eyes and all-teeth-smile. Ignoring the beating of your heart and the start of a blush, you shrug and roll your eyes as you were given a slice and his companions are digging into the banquet and cake. After finishing your slice, you eye your blood that was now starting to stain the bathrobe and excuse yourself to clean up, missing the longing stare from Tadashi and the knowing looks from the rest of his companions.

**o0o**

"You're stitching it wrong."

Surprised, you wince at the strong pull on your thread and watched the blood ooze down. Its the second to the last wound to be re-stitched, too. "Hamada, I have a needle, don't start with me." You growl out, avoiding his look and focusing on your open wound instead.

"May I?"

Whirling around to deny his help, you were suddenly aware of how small the space was between the sink and the door. You gulp and ignore your rapidly beating heart as you felt his arm reach around to grab at the gauze, thread and towel. Setting them down, he takes the needle from your hand and seamlessly fixes your mistake before starting the stitch on the last wound. Tilting your head back, you slur under your breath, hoping he wouldn't understand. "I hate that you make me like this."

"Like what?"

You blink at the child-like expression on his face and you almost throw your pride out the proverbial window.

Almost.

"N-nothing! Nothing, n-nothing at all! I-ignore what I said...", you mumble as a blush is threatening to cover your face. Tadashi gives you another unreadable look before he finishes his work. When he is done, he sets the things down on the sink behind you, trapping you in his arms before staring at you. You raise a brow at his stare, shuffling uncomfortably because he's too close, and you pray to every single deity you know that he doesn't hear how loud and fast your heart was going.

"You done staring yet or wha--"

A warm pair of lips on yours and the gentlest of hugs from Hamada shocked you to the core that you almost miss his whispered. "Happy Birthday, [Y/N].". He leaves you to your thoughts, but not before you catch a red tinge on his face. Groaning, you hide your face in your hands, trying to calm yourself down and not smile so much. God, you probably look a little crazy right now.

Seriously, just to reiterate, this is all Honey Lemon's fault.


End file.
